The present invention relates to a viscosity-stabilising composition. More particularly the invention relates to a viscosity-stabilising composition containing a mixture of glycol monoalkyl ethers, in particular monomethyl ethers and/or monoethyl ethers, e.g. tripropylene glycol monomethyl ether, dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether, and further including sodium di-alkyl sulphosuccinate. The invention further relates to cleaning compositions containing a viscosity-stabilising composition. Methods of forming said compositions are also provided, as are methods of stabilising the viscosity of cleaning compositions containing a fragrance.
Liquid formulations are well known for toilet rim-mounted cleaner and freshener devices. Such devices are taught in Leonard et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,564 (xe2x80x9cLeonardxe2x80x9d); Camp, European Pat. No. 1,046,755 A1 (xe2x80x9cCampxe2x80x9d); and Bosselaar et al., European Patent No. 538,957 A1 (xe2x80x9cBosselaarxe2x80x9d). The formulations of such devices normally contain thickening agents, such as carboxymethyl cellulose or natural gums. They also contain varying amounts of nonionic and anionic surfactants as well as preservatives, dyes, and fragrances. Some formulations may also contain EDTA and phosphonates for anti-limescale performance.
Bosselaar describes a cleansing and/or freshening-liquid unit for a toilet bowl. The cleaning liquid is held in a reservoir and is in constant contact with a sponge. When the unit is in use, the sponge is in the path of the flowing water. In that way the cleansing and/or freshening liquid is communicated to the water as it flows over the sponge. Accordingly, the viscosity of the liquid is of critical importance in maintaining the continuous and sufficient delivery of the liquid to the sponge and subsequently to the water.
Camp also provides a cleansing and freshening unit for a toilet bowl. A reservoir holds the liquid cleansing agent and the liquid is in continuous contact with a sponge. The sponge is positioned to be in the path of the flowing water when the toilet is flushed. In contrast to Bosselaar, Camp provides openings in the reservoir that can be adjusted to vary the rate of flow of the liquid. The adjustment of these openings is dictated by the viscosity of the liquid cleansing agent used.
Leonard provides a liquid dispensing toilet bowl cleaning unit. Leonard eschews the use of a sponge, and instead provides a delivery plate to deliver the cleaning liquid to the water. The delivery plate has channels for dispersing the cleaning liquid over the upper surface of the delivery plate. These channels are of various designs. The cleaning liquid is held in a reservoir and delivered to the delivery plate through a feed conduit. When the toilet is flushed the water flows over the upper surface of the delivery plate and the cleaning liquid is washed into the toilet bowl. Leonard provides vent openings to provide adequate flow of the cleaning liquid from the reservoir to the delivery plate. Once again, the viscosity of the liquid used dictates the rate of the flow of the liquid to the upper surface of the delivery plate.
The addition of a fragrance, or other ingredients, to the liquid cleaning agent of these systems greatly affects the viscosity of the liquid formulation and also the stability of viscosity over time and temperature. These variations in viscosity will greatly affect the delivery of the liquid cleaning products in these structures. Accordingly, a liquid with stable viscosity over time and temperature will allow for more efficient production of these cleansing units and delivery of the cleaning liquid by the units.
Due to these variations in viscosity, a liquid cleaning product may need to be formulated differently for each color and/or fragrance combination desired, depending on the precise characteristics of the fragrance(s) and/or color(s) used. Obviously, this makes the manufacture of a product line with various fragrance and color combinations inefficient. It is therefore desirable to have a single base formulation to which a variety of fragrances, and other components, can be added without significantly impacting the viscosity characteristics of the final composition. In addition, it is desirable to have a viscosity-stabilising composition containing viscosity stabilizing ingredients, and optionally at least one fragrance, to which other components can be admixed to form a cleaning composition without significantly affecting the viscosity of the cleaning composition.
Applicant has surprisingly found that by admixing a viscosity-stabilising composition containing mixtures of glycol monomethyl ethers and/or monoethyl ethers to liquid cleaning compositions, one is able to provide the cleaning compositions with constant and stable viscosity characteristics over prolonged periods of time, even when the compositions contain fragrance.
Accordingly, the invention provides in a first aspect a viscosity-stabilising composition comprising mixtures of glycol monomethyl ethers and/or monoethyl ethers.
The invention provides in another of its aspects a cleaning composition comprising a viscosity-stabilising composition as hereinabove defined, and further including a modified cellulose, an ethoxylated anionic surfactant, a sulphosuccinate surfactant, a further anionic surfactant not being an ethoxylated anionic surfactant or a sulphosuccinate, and water.
In another aspect of the invention there is provided a method of stabilising the viscosity of a cleaning composition as aforementioned, by admixing the aforementioned viscosity-stabilising composition into the aforementioned further ingredients of the cleaning composition referred to in the preceding paragraph.
The mixtures of the glycol monomethyl ethers and/or monoethyl ethers suitable for use in the present invention may be formed by combining known art glycol monomethyl ethers and/or monoethyl ethers. Examples of such include dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether, tripropylene glycol monomethyl ether, propylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, and triethylene glycol monomethyl ether. Useful glycol ethers include those available from commercial sources, including those marketed as ARCOSOLV(trademark), DOWANOL(trademark) and CARBITOL glycol ethers. The mixture of glycol ethers may be present in a cleaning composition in amounts up to about 20% by weight, e.g. 1 to 20% by weight.
The modified celluloses suitable for use in the present invention include those generally known to those of skill in the art. Examples of such modified celluloses include hydroxyethyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, methyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl methyl cellulose, ethyl hydroxyethyl cellulose, methyl hydroxyethyl cellulose, and combinations thereof. These materials are preferably employed in the cleaning composition in amounts of about 1.0 to 10.0% by weight.
The ethoxylated anionic surfactants suitable for use in the present invention include those generally known to those of skill in the art. Examples of such ethoxylated anionic surfactants include sodium alkyl ethoxy sulphate, and combinations thereof. These materials are preferably provided in amounts of about 3 to 20% by weight.
The sulphosuccinate surfactant may be selected from any of those known in the art. Preferred are the sodium salts of dialkylsulphosuccinates having short alkyl chains, e.g. C5 to C8 alkyl, and more particularly the dibutyl, dihexyl and diethylhexyl sulphosuccinates, although other dialkylsulphosuccinates can be employed as the skilled person would readily appreciate. These materials are preferably provided in amounts of about 1 to 10% by weight
The further anionic surfactants suitable for use in the present invention are those generally known to those of skill in the art. Non-limiting examples of such anionic surfactants include sodium lauryl sulphate, alkyl sulfates, ethoxylated alkyl sulfates, alkyl glyceryl ether sulfonates, methyl acyl taurates, fatty acyl glycinates, alkyl ethoxy carboxylates, N-acyl glutamates, acyl isethionates, alkyl sulfosuccinates, alkyl ethoxy sulphosuccinates, alpha-sulfonated fatty acids, their salts and/or their esters, alkyl phosphate esters, ethoxylated alkyl phosphate esters, acyl sarcosinates and fatty acid/protein condensates, and mixtures thereof. These materials are preferably provided in amounts of about 0.1 to 1.0% by weight.
The surfactants described above may be provided in salt form. Having specific regard to the anionic surfactants described herein, not only sodium ion, but any salt forming counterion may be employed, for example alkali-metal salts and ammonium salts.
Preferred compositions according to the present invention additionally comprise a non-ionic surfactant. Non-ionic surfactants include those alkanolamides generally known in the art, for example alkanolamides including monoethanolamides and diethanolamides, particularly fatty monoalkanolamides and fatty dialkanolamides. Commercially available monoethanol amides and diethanol amides include those marketed under the trade names Alakamide(copyright) and Cyclomide(copyright) by Rhxc3x4ne-Poulenc Co., (Cranbury, N.J.) and include nonionic surfactants based on coconut diethanolamide; coconut monoethanolamide; a 2:1 coconut monoethanolamide; a 2:1 modified coconut monoethanolamide; a 1:1 coconut monoethanolamide; a 1:1 fatty acid diethanolamide; a lauric/linoleic diethanolamide; a 1:1 linoleic diethanolamide; a 2:1 lauric diethanolamide; a 1:1 lauric diethanolamide; a 1:1 lauric/myristic diethanolamide; a 2:1 oleic diethanolamide; a 1:1 oleic diethanolamide; a 1:1 stearic diethanolamide; a 1:1 coconut diethanolamide; a 1:1 lauric diethanolamide; a lauric monoisopropanolamide a lauric monoethanolamide; a stearic monoethanolamide; diethanolamides of unsaturated fatty acids; Cyclomide(copyright) 101 CG described to be an alkanolamide nonionic surfactant; Cyclomide(copyright) 200 CGN based on coconut oil diethanolamide; as well as Cyclomide(copyright) 206 CGN and Cyclomide(copyright) 210 CGN, both described to be a nonionic surfactants based on coconut alkanolamide
A preferred example of an alkanolamide is cocamide diethanolamine. When present, the non-ionic surfactants may be present in amounts of about 0.5 to 5.0% by weight.
In the present invention the cleaning composition may also contain at least one additional component. The additional component(s) can be fragrances, dyes, preservatives, anti-lime scale agents, and combinations thereof. Preferably the additional component is a fragrance.
Preferably, boron and boron-containing compounds are absent from the inventive compositions and inventive processes.
The fragrances suitable for use in the present invention are those generally known to those of skill in the art. Examples of such fragrances include digeranyl succinate, dineryl succinate, geranyl neryl succinate, geranyl phenylacetate, neryl phenylacetate, geranyl laurate, neryl laurate, di(b-citronellyl) maleate, dinonadol maleate, diphenoxyanol maleate, di(3,7-dimethyl-1-octanyl) succinate, di(cyclohexylethyl) maleate, diflralyl succinate, di(phenylethyl) adipate, 7-acetyl-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8-octahydro-1,1,6,7-tetramethyl naphthalene, ionone methyl, ionone gamma methyl, methyl cedrylone, methyl dihydrojasmonate, methyl 1,6,10-trimethyl-2,5,9-cyclododecatrien-1-yl ketone, 7-acetyl-1,1,3,4,4,6-hexamethyl tetralin, 4-acetyl-6-tert-butyl-1,1-dimethyl indane, para -hydroxy-phenyl-butanone benzophenone, methyl beta-naphthyl ketone, 6-acetyl-1,1,2,3,3,5hexamethyl indane, 5-acetyl-3-isopropyl-1,1,2,6-tetramehtyl indane, 1-dodecanal, 4-(4-hydroxy-4-methylpentyl)-3-cyclohexene-1-carboxaldehyde, 7-hydroxy-3,7-dimethyl ocatanal, 10-undecen-1-al, isohexenyl cyclohexyl carboxaldehyde, formyl tricyclodecane, condensation products of hydroxycitronellal and methyl anthranilate, condensation products of hydroxycitronellal and indol, condensation products of phenyl acetaldehyde and indol, 2-methyl-3-(para-tert-butylphenyl)-propionaldehyde, ethyl vanillin, heliotropin, hexyl cinnamic aldehyde, amyl cinnamic aldehyde, 2-methyl-2-(para-iso-propylphenyl)propionaldehyde, coumarin, decalactone gamma, cyclopentadecanolide, 16-hydroxy-9-hexadecenoic acid lactone, 1,3,4,6,7,8-hexahydro-4,6,6,7,8,8-hexamethylcyclopenta-gamma-2-benzopyrane, beta-naphthol methyl ether, ambroxane, dodecahydro-3a,6,6,9a-tetramethyinaphtho[2,1b]furan, cedrol, 5-(2,2,3-trimethylcyclopent-3-enyl)-3-methylpentan-2-ol, 2-ethyl-4-(2,2,3-trimethyl-3-cyclopenten-1-yl)-2-buten-1-ol, caryophyllene alcohol, tricyclodecenyl propionate, tricyclodecenyl acetate, benzyl salicylate, cedryl acetate, para-(tert-butyl) cyclohexyl acetate, essential oils, resinoids, and resins from a variety of sources including but not limited to orange oil, lemon oil, patchouli, Peru balsam, Olibanum resinoid, styrax, labdanum resin, nutmeg, cassia oil, benzoin resin, coriander, lavandin, and lavender, phenyl ethyl alcohol, terpineol, linalool, linalyl acetate, geraniol, nerol, 2-(1,1-dimethylethyl)cyclohexanol acetate, benzyl acetate, orange terpenes, eugenol, diethylphthalate, and combinations thereof. These materials are preferably provided in amounts of about 0.2 to 5% by weight.
The dyes suitable for use in the present invention are those generally known to those of skill in the art. Examples of such dyes include copper phthalocyanine tetrasulfonic acid tetra sodium salt, all derivatized and underivatized phthalocyanines such as Pigment Green 7, Pigment Blue 15, and Pigment Blue 86, inorganic pigments, such as lazurite, and combinations thereof. However any water soluble or water dispersible dye or other coloring agent may be used.
The preservatives suitable for use in the present invention are those generally known to those of skill in the art. Examples of such preservatives include formalin, 5-bromo-5-nitro-dioxan-1,3, 5-chloro-2-methyl-4-isothaliazolin-3-one, 2,6-di-tert.butyl-p-cresol, parabens including methyl parabens and ethyl parabens, glutaraldehyde, formaldehyde, 5-chloro-2-methyl-4-isothiazolin3-one, 2-methyl-4-isothiazoline-3-one, a mixture of 5-chloro-2-methyl-4-isothiazolin-3-one and 2-methyl-4-isothiazolin-3-one marketed under the trademark KATHON(copyright) CG/ICP , and combinations thereof. These materials may be provided in effective amounts to achieve the desired preservative effect.
The anti-lime scale agents suitable for use in the present invention are those generally known to those of skill in the art. Examples of such anti-lime scale agents include ethylene diamine tetracetic acid (EDTA), diethylene triamine pentacetic acid (DTPA), nitrilotriacetic acid (NTA), hydroxylethyl ethylene diamine triacetic acid (HEEDTA), salts of the foregoing, and combinations thereof.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided a cleaning composition comprising hydroxyethyl cellulose, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, tripropylene glycol monomethyl ether, dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether, sodium alkyl ethoxy sulphate, sodium lauryl sulphate, cocoamide diethanolamine, a sodium di-alkyl sulphosuccinate, and water.
In a particularly preferred embodiments of the present invention, the cleaning compositions contain: hydroxyethyl cellulose, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, tripropylene glycol monomethyl ether, dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether, sodium alkyl ethoxy sulphate, sodium lauryl sulphate, cocoamide diethanolamine, sodium di-alkyl sulphosuccinate, a preservative, fragrance and water.
According to the present invention, the glycol monomethyl ethers and/or monoethyl ethers should be provided in a cleaning composition in viscosity-stabilising amounts. In a preferred embodiment mixtures of 2 or 3 ethers may be used and each of the ethers is provided in a cleaning composition in amounts of about 0.5 to 5.0% by weight, more particularly about 1.5 to about 3.5% by weight, especially about 2.5% by weight. In a particularly preferred embodiment tripropylene glycol monomethyl ether (TGME) is provided in amounts of 0.5 to 5.0, preferably from 1.5 to 3.5% by weight, and dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether (DGME) is provided in amounts of 0.5 to 5.0, preferably from 1.5 to 3.5% by weight, especially about 2.5% by weight.
Still more preferably, a cleaning composition of the present invention contains in addition to the glycol ethers in the amounts provided above, a sodium di-alkyl sulphosuccinate (SDAS) in amounts of from about 1 to 10% by weight, preferably from about 3 to 7% by weight, especially about 5% by weight.
With mixtures of glycol monomethyl ethers and/or monoethyl ethers present in these amounts, it is possible to obtain cleaning compositions with stable viscosities over prolonged periods of time. Additionally, by inclusion of a sodium di-alkyl sulphosuccinate (SDAS) said compositions may be further stabilised.
Advantageously, the weight ratio of TGME:DGME may be 1:1. The weight ratio of TGME:DGME:SDAS is advantageously 1:1:2.
Cleaning compositions of the present invention may be prepared by the simple admixture of the ingredients enumerated above. However, a preferred method comprises the steps of:
a. mixing the modified cellulose, with water to form a dispersion or solution; and
b. adding the mixture of glycol monomethyl ethers and/or monoethyl ethers; ethoxylated anionic surfactant; sulphosuccinate, further anionic surfactant, and optionally one or more other ingredients selected from a fragrance, a dye, a preservative, and an anti-lime scale agent.
In a more preferred method, to a solution of hydroxyethylcellulose in water is added, with mixing; a diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, tripropylene glycol monomethyl ether, and dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether; sodium alkyl ethoxy sulphate; sodium lauryl sulphate, cocoamide diethanolamine, and a sodium di-alkyl sulphosuccinate, to form the cleaning composition.
The following examples are provided to further illustrate the compositions and methods of the present invention. These examples are illustrative only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention in any way.